Numerous devices are known for coupling and releasing, with ejection, different loads. The device forming the subject of the present invention relates more particularly to coupling and releasing a belt buckle equipping aircraft seats or a safety belt buckle for motor vehicles. The aim of the invention is to provide a device which is reliable in operation and which provides automatic snap-locking of the buckle whereas release of this buckle causes ejection thereof.